A drone or unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) refers to a flight vehicle that flies by being operated in a wireless manner without a human aboard. A multi-copter drone has been initially developed for the military purpose, but because of convenience in transportation and storage, the drone is widely used to capture videos for broadcasting, and recently, the drone (unmanned flight vehicle) becomes commercially available. Because a fuselage of the drone is light in weight, the drone is conveniently and quickly carried and has excellent economic feasibility, and as a result, the drone is utilized for aerial photography, low-altitude reconnaissance patrol, and the like.
In addition, the drone is utilized in various fields in order to capture videos by using a camera at a location which it is difficult for a human to access, or to deliver an object by loading the object on the drone and moving the drone. In addition, a number of researches are being conducted to use the drone for monitoring disasters and transporting products.
Recently, the drone is in the limelight even in leisure and sports fields in which general users carry the drones and use the drones for aerial photography by using cameras. The drone becomes light in weight and small in size in comparison with the related art, and in some instances, a high-performance small camera is mounted on the drone.
Since the drone is an unmanned flight vehicle without a human aboard, the drone is operated by receiving operating signals in a wireless manner from a user typically on the ground surface. The most of the drones up to now are operated by manual operations that require a manipulation of a human.
However, a controller in the related art for operating the drone is typically controlled by the user in a state in which the user holds the controller. In addition, it is difficult to operate the drone, which causes a high barrier to use the drone. For this reason, the drones are classified in terms of type into beginner, intermediate, and expert levels and one sale. In addition, the drone uses spend much time to operate the drones in order to operate the drone well.
However, as the utilization field of the drone is expanded to the leisure and sports fields, there is a need for a drone controller that enables a user with no training in operating the drone to more conveniently and intuitively operate the drone.